What Makes You Better?
by Storm Carson
Summary: Mercedes Jones has been chosen to attend an all white school McKinley High. She leaves behind the comfort of her old school and friends. Sam Evans is a charming jock that despises the other race. For what? He does not know. What happens when he meets Mercedes Jones? Title needs work!
1. Chapter 1

**I am no where near a perfect writer. Just a simple chick with a crazy imagination. I attempted to write this at 12 a.m. I suck at grammatical errors, so please excuse all mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters. Nor any school mentioned.**

Mercedes Jones has been chosen to attend an all white school McKinley High. She leaves behind the comfort of her old school and friends. Sam Evans is a charming jock that despises the other race. For what? He does not know. What happens when he meets Mercedes Jones?

She awakes before the alarm clock has the time to go off. Pressing the

button she inhales a deep sigh and slowly releases it. Her doe brown

eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. Today is the day she enters

into McKinley High School. The first black female breaking all codes of

this prestigious all White American Private school. Mercedes Jones is a

warrior in the eye of the friends she leaves behind. No one knows what

to expect because they dare not leave the protection of Jefferson High

School in little old Lima, Ohio. If it was up to Mercedes she too would stay where she is wanted.

"I'm late, oh my goodness I'm really late," she repeats as she rushes into her first period class. Shoes squeaking she comes to a complete halt when the teacher gives her a death glare.

Mercedes adjusts the strap on her back pack and holds her head high.

She apologizes for her late arrival letting the teacher know the

principal could not find her transfer paper's. _Whatever as if the bitch _

_didn't know she would be coming for two weeks now_. The principal at her

old school informed Mercedes everything was set for her arrival at

McKinley weeks ago. She quietly ask may she be seated and drags her

things into a empty seat, but not before she hears the teacher mumbles _as if your kind knew what on time meant._

Sam Evans is infuriated. _The nerve of this woman. Who gives her the right to sit beside me. _Granted the teacher did not say where to sit. But did this seat possibly say open invitation to all. She looks at him with her deep brown eyes and Sam's breath becomes shallow. Her eyes shows a constant tinge of

depression and he begins to weaken. She slowly puts away her book and

starts to take notes. Sam looks down at her hand as she grabs a purple

pen. The color of the pen depicted by her dark skin tone is so

appealing. He is awe struck until he thinks, a black girl is sitting by him and a

grimace over comes his face. He loudly moves his chair a little. Ten

seconds go by and he's looking at her again. Sam does not know why but

the smell of cocoa butter depicted from her skin is starting the over whelm him. His hand bumps into her by accident and they both feel a sharp sensation. Mercedes looks up into stunning green eyes. She mouths sorry but for what reason she does not know. She smoothes the curls that have fallen into her eyes and gives him another smile. She can get through this day.

The bell rings indicating the end of first period. Mercedes grabs her back pack and looks at the schedule of the next class. AP History. Hopefully things will start to look up. Sam watches her rise, enhanced by the backside she shows when leaving. He slowly licks his lips. A second bell rings letting Sam know he has five minutes to get to History or Mr. McIntyre will not be too happy. Sam enters into Mr. McIntyre's class and stops immediately.

"You have got to be shitting me." he mumbles to himself.

The nerve of this girl. Sitting at his table again. Without any more words Sam stomps to his seat and slams down the books on the table. Mercedes looks up and smiles with her eye brow arched.

She ask, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, it's called find another seat." He looks at her up and down, " Better yet another school, because you are not wanted here!"

Mercedes sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes. She does not have time for this. Without intention she snaps off at Sam.

"You know what? I really wish I could find a better school, because obviously ignorance only belongs to individuals that do not know anything about respect."

"Tell me, what makes your school so much better than me and my skin color?"

"Is it the high marks you guys make on test?"

"Or maybe the money you are able to spend on ridiculous things."

"Because trust me honey. Not once have I said anything disrespectful to you or anyone. The only thing I have done was smile at your ignorant ass anytime you have been blessed with my presence."

"Mercedes Jones does not need this." She says picking up her books. She leaves the room for the comfort of a bathroom.

Sam's mouth has not closed since she left the room. He does not know what to say. Somehow he is driven to follow her and demand respect. But when he see's her he stops and grabs her face. Mercedes mouth is ready to fire off more bombs until she is stopped by the feeling of his marvelous lips against hers. He slowly kisses her pushes her back into the comfort of the women's bathroom. She grabs his shirt not wanting to make him stop, but pulls away instantly. Before she knows it, her hand has contacted his face and she walks away. Sam grabs his cheek and watches the girl he has fallen for. He feels the tingling of his lips and slowly licks off her cherry lip gloss. Oh yes this is going to be a interesting semester.

**This is my attempt to write. I have no idea why I chose this as the subject. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam leaves the restroom after adjusting Sammy Jr. He is not to keen on returning to Mr. McIntyre's class knowing that is where Mercedes probably returned. He rubs the back of his neck trying to remove the tension from frustration. What was he possibly thinking kissing her. But that's the point. He was not thinking. It was as if it was just basic impulse. No matter what he kept telling himself he had a feeling that Mercedes Jones belonged to him. Not paying attention Sam bumps into Quinn Fabray. His girlfriend. He looks into beautiful emerald eyes expecting his breath to go away but nothing happens.

"Hey Sam." Quinn looks at him biting her lip and looking over her shoulder. He looks beyond her and glances at Rachel Berry looking flush also.

"What up girls?"

"Nothing!" They practically yell at him. Sam squints his eyes. He has a feeling something is going on but chooses not to address at the moment. His mind is elsewhere. Out the corner of his eye he see's a silhouette of brown passing by.

"Mercedes." He calls out. She slowly turns around and look at the group of three.

"No way am I dealing with you at the moment." She says.

"How is it you even know my name?"

Sam smirks and slowly steps to her. Mercedes snarls up her lip and looks up. She hates that he towers over her.

"Two classes" he simply says.

"Let me introduce you to.." before he has the chance to say anything he hears.

"Rachel Berry, glee club extraordinaire and all around Broadway perfectionist." Rachel hesitates at shaking Mercedes hand so turns to introduce Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, and may I just say, your hair is beautiful." Quinn walks up to Mercedes and touches her hair. Amazed at the curls that are coiled and wild.

"Thanks, I'm Mercedes Jones." She says leaning away from Quinn. She glances back to Rachel by passing Sam's smirking face.

"Glee Club?"

"Care to enlighten me about it?"

Rachel hesitates with telling Mercedes but she knows they are in desperate need of new members. _What the heck she probably can't sing anyway._

"It's a club Quinn, Sam, and myself are in." "We perform in competitions in different states against other schools and organizations that also have a glee club." "If your interested and have a knack for singing, check us out." Mercedes smiles knowing she is an all out DIVA when it comes to singing. She smiles and hears a gasp from beside her. Sam is all flushed in the face. She rolls her eyes wondering what's his problem and says.

"I'd love to."

Biting his lip Sam cannot help but to lose his breath every time Mercedes smile. It's becoming his all time favorite thing about her. He quickly interject, "However, if you would like to join the club. You must perform a song."

"Hopefully none of that race music you and your "peeps" listen to."

Mercedes snaps her head in his direction.

"Seriously, what era are you living in?" "Race music, honey this is the 21st century."

"I will perform any and every song I choose, whether you and you bigoted ways like it or not!"

"Fantastic, auditions will be held today in the auditorium." Quinn states seeing a brawl ready to happen she quickly grabs Sam.

"Honey please lets get you to your next class."

"HONEY!" Mercedes yells "He belongs to you?"

Quinn smiles and nods yes. Seeing the disappoint on Rachel's face she turns to walk away. Mercedes stares daggers into Sam as he looks over his shoulder. He knows he's in for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch time and Mercedes Jones is now fuming. The nerve of the big lipped bigoted fool has her ready to snap at any moment. She enters into the lunch room and all noise tends to come to a halt. She looks around and slowly starts to walk to the line with her head held high. "My goodness they act as if they have never seen a Nubian Queen before."

"Probably not" a voice behind her says. She looks but sees no one, until she hears a person clearing their throat. She turns around again. This time Mercedes looks down and sees a boy in a wheel chair smirking at her.

She shakes her head in agreement and continues surfing through the various foods.

"Artie Abrams." He states with his hand outstretched. "And you my Queen, are gorgeous."

"Thank you, Mercedes Jones." She says smiling.

"Welcome to McKinley High Preparatory." He says and sees Mercedes smile disappear.

"Or not." He mumbles.

She gladly shakes his hand and says, "It's been a rough day."

Curious Artie pays for his lunch and wheels to a table. Mercedes does the same with no intention of sitting along.

"Tell the Art-Master what has the Nubian Queen looking all green."

"Really, is that your attempt at being smooth, because my brother, you have no game."

"SMH" is all he can say feeling himself blush at the honesty coming off her.

Mercedes starts to enlighten the "Art-Master" as the lunch period rolls around. She does not notice when they are joined by Quinn, Sam, and Rachel. She tells them hello and stand to leave. No way is she going to be around that two timing dog. She stands to leave but more members start to join the group and the mention of Glee club is brought up. Rachel halts her to introduce her to the other members. She meets a boy with a marvelous porcelain face she comes to know as Kurt. She admires his keen since of fashion and decides to take notes. Next to him is Blaine. He is cute with his hair slicked down and she can tell he belongs to the teenager Kurt. Then she meets Noah aka Puck. Who only grabs her hand and kisses it. She's confused by what his ethnicity is, but can tell he is hiding something. He hesitates when she mentions that he looks familiar. Next to Puck is a fierce woman she has come to know as Lauren Zizes. And next to her two females that have not so much as glanced at Mercedes because they are to busy gropping each other. Quinn announces "Santana and her minion Brittany."

"Beside those two are the Changs. Tina and Mike". She says that as if they are married. "Last but not least is Finn Hudson, Rachel's beau."

She nods acknowledging everyone that she has come into contact with and lets them know it is nice to meet them. She starts to leave again starting she has to get ready for her Spanish class next. Everyone starts to speak saying what a coincidence they have that class next too. She looks at Sam as he raises his head smiling. This day surely cannot get worse. The last class of the day is with all of them lord Jesus.

She enters into the Spanish class and is introduced to Mr. Will Schuster. He sends her to sit into the empty seat next to Sam Evans.

She hesitates but continues to the back of the room. She looks around and notice that Quinn and Rachel are having a heated conversation.

"Why is it that you are not sitting beside your girlfriend?" Mercedes says without the intention.

"Listen, about that." Sam says grabbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry that I mauled you like that. It was not my intention. But you must admit, there is something between us and I don't know what."

"Please. As if."

"You have been nothing but a jackass to me from the moment I sat in your seat."

" What is it about me that makes you better."

"Your kind should not be hear at McKinley Prep." Sam snarls at her.

"My kind?"

"Are you mental?" Mercedes whispers to him. "This school is in need of a little chocolate flavor. Because obviously your stuck up ass is too spoiled to realize there are other races that deserve better educations." "Not to mention you can accept every other race but mine?"

"How do you accept Puckerman huh?" "Tell me, because I know he is mixed with something besides your golden race." Mercedes says as she sees Sam clenching his fist.

"Or could it possibly be that you just want a taste of the dark side." She says smiling. She sees Sam loosen up a bit and wonders if that is true. Before she knows it the bell has rung and Mercedes is infuriated. She has not taken one ounce of any notes for Spanish.

Mercedes heads to her locker and is ready to leave. Until she feels a presence behind her. She looks at Sam as his jaws become tense. Before she knows it her books hit the floor and Sam's lips are once again against hers. She cannot believe it and pushes him away.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Mercedes yells.

"I don't know." Sam barely whispers.

"Please come to Glee." He states then walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters, nor the song slayed by Mercedes.**

What am I doing? Mercedes wonders as she follows the blonde head into a dimly lit auditorium. She hesitates not knowing where to go until she feels a firm grasp start to guide her behind curtains. She sees Sam bite his lips and let her hand go when they become a part of the group. He walks over to Quinn and places a kiss on her forehead. Quinn is a little confused. Mercedes rolls her eyes and Rachel smirks.

"Welcome Mercedes." Mr. Schuster says and claps his hands. "I'm aware that you have been told about the auditions and have been introduced to everyone."

Mercedes nods her head and bites her lip. Sam's eyes quickly snap to her face and he looks away. "So whenever you are ready, please lets began."

"Have you chosen a song to perform?" Mr. Schue ask.

She merely just shakes her head.

"Fantastic, do you have sheet music?"

"Um, yes of course." She stumbles. Why is she so nervous now she starts to wonder.

"Alright, we will be seated out front, and whenever you are ready please come onto the stage."

As everyone leaves Mercedes changes into a different outfit. Mercedes starts to take deep calming breaths. She rolls her neck a couple of times to get the tension out and then she removes the curtain and walks out.

Sam cannot believe it. She has changing into a magnificent black sequined dress. She has placed a flower headband onto the magnificent untamed hair. He is awe struck by her beauty. Quinn mouths beside him she looks fantastic and all he can do is nod yes.

_"(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman"_

_Looking out on the morning rain_

_I used to feel so uninspired_

_And when I knew I had to face another day_

_Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind_

_But you're the key to my peace of mind_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

The opening chords start to play and Mercedes starts to sing. His heart stops beating and he knows he has fallen in love with a black girl. Forget that he has fallen madly in love with a black woman. What will his father say?

_When my soul was in the lost and found_

_You came along, to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

_'Til your kiss helped me name it_

He slowly starts to gain breath in his chest and starts to smile. The kiss he can picture vividly. Her smooth lips covering his with her cherry lip gloss.

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for_

_And if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

Fuck what his father will think. There is no way he is letting this one go. The cold block of ice that was placed around his heart from the man that despises black people because of something that happened when he was younger will get over the hate and accept that this woman right her will become his wife.

_Oh, baby, what you done to me?_

_You make me feel so good inside_

_And I just wanna be close to you_

_You make me feel so alive_

Sam cannot believe what he is hearing. He looks around the auditorium at his glee members and sees the reactions of everyone. Artie is shaking his head and waving his hand like a maniac. Finn Hudson is standing and holding his chest. Quinn simply has tears in her eyes. Kurt and Blaine have made their way to the front of the stage and are slowly dancing back and forth. Tina is crying non stop with Mike trying to console her and listen to the angel on stage. Lauren and Puck have decided to cuddle up. Santana and Brittany have once decided to leave each other alone and listen with their mouths open. Mr. Schue is pacing back and forth. Rachel is fuming but still amazed that she can have vocal control over those notes. And little old Sammy Jr. has decided to make his presence known. Thank goodness Quinn is misty eyed at the moment. He adjust the problem in his pants and continues to listen.

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

Mercedes stops singing and slowly leaves the stage. I've done it. Yes I've done it. Before she knows it. Everyone is crowded around her giving her glorious praise. All except one. Sam, where is Sam?

He cannot move. He wants to but he cannot. He's scared that if he leaves this spot the beauty he just witnessed will leave his mind and be lost forever. Why in the hell did he not record that!

**Song sung: You make me feel by Aretha Franklin. Watch Amber kill this in the studio.**

** watch?v=HNx5-xCRSfA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters mentioned.**

**I really do not know where I'm trying to lead this story but here is chapter 5. Soon this will come to an end. Probably 2 more chapters. I have no idea. This is just me creative writing. I have no plot or outline of what I want just typing and erasing.**

Entering into the Evans estate, Sam goes into the main family room and see's his siblings playing.

"What up brats?"

Stacy Evans slowly turns around and places her hand on her hips.

"Excuse me? The only brat I see just so happens to be standing there." She looks closely at Sam. "What has happened to your face?"

Sam shocked looks at Stacy and smirks. He moves into the mirror and see's a small handprint and laughs.

"It's love marks baby sis." He says while tousling her blonde locks.

"Yea right. From Quinn? Please." Stacy's says while shaking her head. "Whoever the girl is that did that to you, I have GOT to meet her."

Stevie seeing the mini teasing from his siblings decides to join in.

"Is she feisty? What does she look like?"

Sam doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to give the identity of Mercedes away yet. But before he knows it his lips are moving and he is telling his sibling about the new student that has recently enrolled into McKinley Preparatory.

"She's not like most girls." Sam starts off.

"What do you mean?" Stacy ask. "Does she have breast?"

"Yes." Sam nods

"Lips, eyes, hips."

"Mmhm." He says biting his lip

Stevie's looks on smiling.

"Does she have an ass!" Stacy says getting frustrated.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Sam say's but still nods his head.

Stacy looks at Sam confused. "Well what do you mean she's not like most girls?"

"She's a black girl." He whispers.

"Come again?" Stevie says standing up.

"She's BLACK, Ok." He hears the gasp coming from his siblings and turns a deep shade of red.

"Are. You. Sure Sammy?" Stacy asks not believing her own question. Stevie looks at her sister as if she has grown another head.

"Sam." Stevie hesitates. Are you sure about this. Like do you really like this, this."

"Mercedes." Sam says to Stevie with the look of death in his eyes.

"Wow. Really. That's her name? Oh come on. Can it not get anymore ghetto." Stevie says while chuckling.

"Hey watch your mouth." Sam demands grabbing Stevie. "When you talk about her you will say everything with respect. We will not grow up to become like our father. Do you understand me? DO YOU!"

Stevie gulps but shakes his head anyway. He does not know what has come over his brother. But this black girl must be someone special for him to snap on Stevie.

"Sammy, please let him go. He did not mean any disrespect." Stacy says going to her brothers and breaking them apart.

Sam apologizes and rubs the back of his neck in frustration. He does not know what has come over him.

"Listen you guys. She just started the school today. I do not know what is happening to me, but can you please not tell mom and dad?"

"Of course." both say.

Stevie looks at Stacy and shrugs his shoulders. Before he is able to say anything Sam hears their father approaching.

"Samuel. My office. NOW!" Stacy hears the tone in her fathers voice and immediately looks at her older brother with pitiful green eyes.

Sam exhales loudly and leaves his sibling. "Later brats." They both smile.

Sam enters into Dwight Evans office with his head held high and gives his father an immaculate smile.

"Sir." Sam answers his father. Dwight nods to the chair located in the front of the harvest cherry desk. He exhales a deep breath and eyes his eldest son.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" He ask Sam with a great amount of tension in his voice.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. Baseball season doesn't start until spring. Football is going great at the moment. We have had a winning season so far. Glee club just recently got a new member." Sam says dreamily. At the mention of glee club Dwight's eyes narrow into emerald green slots.

"Glee Club. Tell me about this new member."

Sam hesitates. "Nothing to really tell. She came from another school and is a magnificent signer."

"Mhm. You know I received a call from your Spanish teacher today. Who just so happens to be your Glee mentor. What's his name Will Schuster? Well it seems that you my son. Samuel Evans has caught the love bug. Now I will ask you this one time and one time only Sam. Who is Mercedes Jones? And what is she doing at McKinley Prep."

_Sam?_ His father never calls him Sam unless he is frustrated and on the verge of losing his temper.

"Mercedes is just a new student. I have no idea what school she came from and I assume she's at McKinley to start this semester there because she has been given the opportunity with her magnificent test scores. I have no idea anything else about her."

"Really son. Because during this phone call from Mr. Schuester. He informed me that you and Ms. Jones both have 3 classes together and you were the one that brought her to the auditorium for auditions."

Sam only nods his head

"He also informs me that during his teacher break when he was roaming the halls he just so happens to see you. My son. Pushing Miss. Jones into a females restroom. KISSING."

Sam gulps and eyes his father.

"What in the Hell was going through your mind to make you kiss that. That GIRL!" Mr. Evans screams not knowing what the appropriate word is to say about this.

"Did you at least wash your damn hands after touching her."

Sam looks at his father as he narrows his eyes. "What do you mean. It isn't like she has so kind of disease."

"How would you know what their people has. They are no where near as clean as us."

"Really and how are you so sure. What makes us better than her and her kind? Mercedes is a female like Mom and Stacy. Just because her skin color is many shades darker does not change that she is a human being."

His mind is not comprehending what has just come out of his fathers mouth. He knew he was a bigot but not to this degree.

"What happened to you for you to feel this way about people you do not even know." "You have never hated Asian, Hispanic or any other people. Just Black. Why?"

Mr. Evans slowly rises and tells Sam to leave his office immediately. Sam's eyes his father and turns away.

With his hand on the knob he glances over his shoulder and says.

"Get use to me liking another woman that is nowhere the same as me. I will not continue to follow your values about black people. They have not done anything to me and I will not punish someone who is innocent in what you believe. Especially Mercedes."

Dwight grabs the files on his desk and shove everything off. He cannot believe his son. Damn it he did not want his kids to view him as a racist or bigot. Dwight knew it was wrong to hate the race of black people but he could not help it. He places his head on his desk and his mind start to wonder.

* * *

The year is 1980. 20 year old Dwight Evans has just gotten off the bus in Lima, Ohio, in search of what he does not know. The 7 hour bus ride was brutal on his back. He wish he could have flew there first class, but he knew that was not an option. His father sent him hear as a punishment. He remembers the cruel words of his father before he left home.

"Get out of here and before you return home I do not want to hear another word about you falling in love with a darkie. Do you understand me boy?"

Dwight nods his head with the fear of disappointing his father and he leaves. Dwight knows it is looked down upon for him to fall in love with Elizabeth but he cannot help it. Him and Lizzie have played together for ages. So what if she was the house maids daughter. She was Dwight's best friend and she meant a lot to him. It did not make sense for his father to become upset when Seth Evans walked in on Dwight and Lizzie making love. Dwight had just confessed that he would marry Lizzie until his father walked in and snatched him off of her. By that point Lizzie's beautiful dark chocolate areolas was exposed to his father. Without thinking Dwight shoves his father and demands that Lizzie covers herself up. Seth tells Lizzie to leave immediately and she runs with the fear of God in her bones. Her mother will lose her job she knows immediately. She apologizes and rushes out. Before Dwight knows it his lip is busted and he on flat on his back. His father starts to speak saying it would look bad on their family if everyone in town knew his son had fallen in love with a Darkie. Dwight has no words. He see nothing wrong with it and wants to go after Elizabeth immediately. He misses the warmth of her arms around him as he father paces back and forth.

"Are you listening to me Dwight?" Seth yells. He nods his head.

"Their kind is not meant to mix with us. Son in Tennessee that is looked down upon. She's the house maids daughter for Christ sake. There is no way I can allow this. With our wealth you are meant to marry the wealthy also. I demand that you leave her alone."

Dwight nodded his head, but knew he could do no such thing. He is shook out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Can I help you Suga?" He hears a sultry voice and looks behind him to eye a beautiful brown toned female of about 18. He wants to mouth Lizzie but knows that is not her.

"Naw, you can't." He say walking away.

"Bummer we could have had some fun white boy." She says. He smiles to himself and looks at the address given to him by his father. He was to meet a Mary Smith at a local coffee shop. He enters into a place called the Lima Bean and chooses a quiet sitting area. Enters a tall lanky blonde with blue eyes. She looks around the sitting area and her eyes land on Dwight. He slightly nods at her as she walks over towards him as if she is floating. _No curves _he thinks to his self and slightly huffs his breath. This is the woman he is suppose to marry.

Two months later Dwight is back in Tennessee. Elizabeth is sitting on his front porch as he walks up. His breath is caught in his chest. He has not seen her in over two months and he has no idea what to tell her. She immediately wraps her arms around Dwight and starts to cry. He slowly removes her away from him and guides her up the steps. Before she knows it he leans down and places the most gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey beautiful", he whispers. "Your glowing do you know that?"

Lizzie smiles and says, "it's all for you darling." There is something different about Lizzie that Dwight notices. She presses herself closer and he notices that she has gained some weight since he has recently left. She looks magnificent in the floral print yellow dress that contrasts beautiful against her skin.

They both sit on the front porch listening to the summer time night life.

"Dwight darling." The southern voice whispers beside him. "There is something I must tell you."

"Sure Doll tell me whatever you have on your pretty mind."

Elizabeth smiles. She has missed Dwight so much and has a lot to get off her chest.

"Do you remember what we talked about some months ago before you had to leave? Dwight looks confused. Do you remember that we discussed with each other about leaving this god forsaken town and starting a family of our own?"

"Sure do Doll. The most honest words I've ever told the love of my life." He says looking into her beautiful brown eyes and planting a kiss onto her forehead.

"Well…" Lizzie hesitates. "It looks like that is gonna be happening a little sooner. I'm pregnant."

Dwight looks at Lizzie a little puzzled at first and then the biggest smile comes onto his face.

"Sweetie that is AMAZING. I cannot believe it. Names we need names immediately." Lizzie giggles until the door slams open. Out steps Seth.

"Welcome home Dwight. It seems you have not been completely honest with your mistress. I see."

Seth slowly walks to the couple and glares at the protective way Dwight has his arm around her.

"Lizzie tell me. Has Dwight had the chance to tell you about a woman named

Mary?"

"Dad please not now." Dwight whispers.

"Mary?" Lizzie says caressing Dwight's cheek.

He slowly looks into her beautiful brown eyes and feels his heart start to shatter.

"Lizzie we need to talk." Her smile fades and she nods.

Dwight starts to take calming breaths wanting to speak, but nothing comes out. Slowly he is able to form words, but not to well.

"I'm. I'm." Minutes start to seep by and Mary starts to twirl the necklace Dwight had given her for her last birthday. He notices and tries again.

"I'm."

"Spit it out Dwight!" She says standing up. Fear is encased on her beautiful mahogany skin and he can no longer hold it in.

"I'm married!." It rushes out and the last good will that has every been in his body starts to leave. She takes a step back from Dwight confused.

" But you love me. We, we are pregnant." She takes a deep breath shocked. "I'm pregnant." Lizzie says grabbing Dwight's shirt.

"Get rid of it." They both hear Seth say.

"No. Never." Lizzie says backing away.

"How could you do this to me? How can you do this to the woman you love Dwight?" Dwight lets go of her hand and holds his head down. Elizabeth cannot believe the man she loves is doing this to her. Without thinking she screams. "I hate you and you will never see your child. If you ever see

me in town please look the other way."

"Lizzie listen, you don't understand. I had to marry Mary."

" You had to. You had to really, because a couple of months ago, I was the woman in your arms. In your bed. Why Dwight? You just sat on this front porch and told me. The mother of your child you loved me and we were getting married." She says tears cascading down her face.

"You are no better than the slave masters that slept with black woman back then."

"Lizzie don't say that. You know that's not me." Dwight says as his chest starts to cave in.

"How do I know Dwight? You have just proven to me who you really are. Was you even gonna tell me?"

Dwight lowers his head. For some reason he cannot utter one word. Lizzie takes a step towards him and kisses him. He feels the pull of love towards Lizzie.

"Please tell me this is all a cruel joke from that racist father of yours." She grabs his face and demand that he tells her over and over. She kisses him once more and Dwight can feel her heart breaks as she pulls away. Before she pulls away she places his hand on her stomach and mouths.

"Noah and Noelle. I've always enjoyed those names." Elizabeth walks away, and Dwight loses all goodness in his heart. Especially for the race of black people. He feels if he shows no love for their kind. He would not make the same mistake of falling in love with a black woman again. It's not right for the wealth of the Evans he tries to keep telling him self that. Or is it?

Dwight slowly stands up. "It's about time I had a talk with Samuel."

**I had to tell about Sam's father. If anyone is confused so am I. I have no idea where I came up with Lizzie and why she decided to join. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed. It makes me blush like crazy even though it does not show up lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters mentioned in the story.**

Sam's head is reeling. A half-brother or sister. A black half-brother or sister. His father was in love with a black woman. Who is this woman? Where does she live? Sam starts asking questions none stop. The only thing his father is able to tell him was her name is Elizabeth. _His Lizzie _he called her.

"Wow" was all Sam said.

"So you don't technically hate black people. You love the women but cannot sleep with them so you choose to act like you hate them" Sam says smiling at his father. "You have Jungle Fever!" Sam mentions without the intention.

"Wow." Stevie and Stacie both say.

"What about Mom?" Stacy asks curious into how their mother fits into the equation.

"Me and your mother were never in love. The whole wedding was a set up to split me and Lizzie up. The only good that did come out of our marriage was you three and I would not give that up for the world. Now your grandpa. That is a whole nother' story." Dwight said with his southern twang coming out. Mary enters into the room bringing drinks for everyone.

"Your father and me where set up to keep the wealth of the Evans fortune and to conjoin our families wealth for more power. You guys know that your grandfather has a lot of strings around this country, including setting up his own son and making him lose the woman he truly loves." Dwight smiles at Mary. The best thing that did come from having to marry Mary was the friendship the two had began. Mary was not in love with Dwight because she did not particularly like men. Mary too had secrets, but her family look at it as a shame and set her up to marry Dwight Evans. No one really knew the pity the family had to suffer. There was so much Dwight had given up to make his family happy and it turned him into a person he could not stand to see in the mirror.

* * *

Sam had a lot to think about the next day while getting ready for school. The first thing on his agenda was the apology he owed to Mercedes. The morals that he grew up with was not what he wanted her to witness from him. Deep down he knew that his father was a good man who was taught things in a negative way. He also needed to get something's off his chest with Quinn. Not to mention he needed to properly welcome Mercedes to Glee Club. _Glee club _Sam thought. That no good peeping Tom Will Schuester ratted him out to his father. Him and Mr. Schue would definitely have to exchange words in the near future. By the time Sam arrives to school Quinn is nowhere to be found so Sam goes into his first period class. He expects to see Mercedes but she is not there. He sits down as the first period bell rings and enters Mercedes. Today she looks even more beautiful than she did yesterday. Mercedes sees Sam looking at her and she squints her eyes. She knows she looks absolutely fabulous with the outfit she has chosen to wear. She did it on purpose to teach Sam a lesson. _How dare he tries to run up on her knowing he has a girlfriend._ Yes Quinn is beautiful but so is Mercedes and today she has chosen to show off everything the good lord has blessed her with. Sam sees Mercedes entering and once again he is at a lost for words. Mercedes is rocking the hell out of the High Voltage Chambray denim shirt, with a black Camisole underneath. The bra she has chosen to wear adds depth to the girls that she has on display. The black skinny jeggings she has chosen to wear makes her ass looks more toned and even rounder. The brown Western Redux heel boots with the fringe on the side completes the outfit as if she had a little southern swag. Her luscious lips has a shimmering tint of ruby-red. Her hair was styled differently than yesterday. Her wild curls are maintained by being pulled up onto her head in a big bun, she then styles it with curls hanging on the right side of her round face. In her ears she has gold and green lacquered knot studs that are the perfect match to Sam's eyes. She knows Sam really likes what he sees because she can see him grip the side of the desk they sit at and she starts to walk with a vengeance as she nears the table. It's not on purpose, she cannot help she was just recently listening to Beyoncé's Grown Woman when she got out of the car. She sits down without acknowledging him and starts to get out the materials for class. Sam looks at Mercedes and loosens the tension from holding the desk. "Good Morning. My name is Sam Evans, and you must be the new exchange student." Sam says giving Mercedes his hand to shake.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She ask while side eyeing him.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday, so today I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm pretty sure you do not really know who I am. Just that I'm a good kisser." Sam says smiling. Mercedes scoffs but offers her hand anyway.

"Hi. Mercedes Jones. New transfer from Jefferson High School and Diva extraordinaire." she says giggling.

"Nice to meet you." Sam mutters while biting his lip. What is it about the female that turns him on so bad. "You look very beautiful today Miss Jones." Before Mercedes is able to mouth thank you Quinn enters and grabs Sam's hand demanding they go talk.

"What in the hell Quinn, why are you not in your first period? Class is about to start." Sam says. He sees Quinn looking everywhere but at him and he starts to get frustrated.

"Sam there is something I must tell you."  
Sams scoffs and looks at the floor. "What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know Quinn?"

"Well for starters. I'm not in love with you. Truth is I never really was. I mean I did kind of have feeling for you but there has always been someone else."

"Rachel." Sam says without Quinn getting the chance to finish what she has to say. She looks at him speechless.

"Listen Quinn. We both know I'm good-looking even considered pretty. But I ain't dumb. I've noticed how when ever I see you two together you are always flustered and breathing hard. Not to mention I haven't received in pussy from you in over a month, when I brought that up in the boys locker room Finn mentioned the same thing about Rachel." Quinn hits Sam hard in the chest.

"You talk about me with your grimy friends. Thanks a lot Sam"

Sam shrugs. "It's really no sweat about the breakup Quinn. Truth is we were headed down that route today at lunch."

"Because of the new girl. What's her name? Mercedes. She's very gorgeous."

"How?"

"Yesterday in the hallway. Me and Rachel were having a little girl fun. You know lady kisses as Santana always says, and we saw you groping the poor girl." Sam smiles. Wow was there anyone that did not see how he welcomed Mercedes to McKinley yesterday.

Sam returns to class and feels the distance that has grown between him and Mercedes. He looks over at the beauty beside him and writes on a piece of paper.

**May I have your number? **She replies back.

**NO! **Sam looks at Mercedes confused.

**Why not have I done something to offend you?**

**Why would you want the phone number of a girl you have snuck up on and kissed? Numerous times. Especially if you have a ****girlfriend.**

Sam smiles and thinks of what he is ready to tell Mercedes.

**Single and ready to mingle. ****(419)-555-2846**

He underlines the sentence and writes his number down instead. "I expect a text from you immediately." Sam whispers into Mercedes ear and places a gentle kiss there.

She looks at Sam with her mouth wide open. _Let the games begin _Sam thinks.

Mercedes Hairstyle picture

.

. /-e6iNwmGdp6w/UdGTjMOxrJI/AAAAAAAApFE/5gcAg-A9m4c/ s640/IMG_

Outfit styled Forever 21 Plus size


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Characters introduced are names I can up with for some.**

* * *

Elizabeth exits out of the 2013 baby blue Chevrolet Malibu and removes the sunglasses off her face. The way she carries herself one would think the 41 year old was 25. She looks around the quiet suburb and sees a silhouette peeking out of the window.

"Noelle child I know you see your mother standing out here. Come and give me some suga'girl." The southern jazzy voice says. Lizzie is standing there with her hands on her hips. It has taken her 16 years to step in Lima, Ohio to visit her children. She has no idea why Noelle chose this god forsaken town to move to. Noelle rushes out to give her mother a hug. She cannot believe she actually decided to visit. Noelle has tried to get her mother to come and visit for years.

"Have you talked to your brother?" Lizzie asks. Noelle nods her head and says he's stopping by later.

"Great" Lizzie smiles. She eyes her daughter with her sandy blonde and brown hair. Noelle has amazing hazel eyes and is short like her mother. The curves she are blessed with puts those that stand next to her to shame. They enter into the house chatting as if they have not seen each other in decades.

"How was the trip from Tennessee mom. Me, Thomas and the boys where going to come see you around summertime but work has been tearing my hinny up." Noelle laughs making sure she doesn't cuss in front of her mother. The 31 year old may be grown and living on her own but she does not dare disrespect her mother.

Lizzie starts to tell Noelle about the no good bitty Etta Jean in her book club that she had to clobber over the head for accusing her of wanting Etta Jean's husband, John Jenkins.

"That no good hag had the nerve to say to me, "Elizabeth Peterman." I been watching you eye John and I knows you want him. Honey before' I know it me and ol' ugly Etta Jean on the floor tousling in my good Sunday wear. I had to pop her upset the head for dirtying up my ushers uniform. Now Imma have to spend an extra dollar and 25 to get the mud stains removed."

"Mama no." Noelle says laughing. She swears her mother has a better interaction than she ever did while she lived in Tennessee.

"I sure did. And I'll do it again if another old hag want to accuse me of stealing their men. What I need them foe. I can do bad all by myself." Elizabeth says. Noelle knows its true. Her mother has not found a man that she truly loves since her and Noah's father choose another woman over them. With the mention of her twin brother he rushes into the living room and scoops up her mother placing a wet kiss onto her forehead.

"Now Noah Peterman you put me down this instance. "Lizzie says with nonstop laughing.

"Aww come on mama. You in our turf now. This is how the people up North greet those down South. Welcome to Noelle's humble abode."

Noah says while stretching out his arms in a welcome stance. Lizzie laughs at her oldest boy.

"Thanks sweetie my, my, don't you look dazzling today."

"Yes mamm." Noah blushes. "Me and Charice are going to a show later on tonight. She should be dropping off my knucklehead of a nephew soon."

At the mention of her son Noelle adds, "Oh right, I need to tell Charice thanks for picking up Noey from practice today. Hours at work are no joke right now." Noah nods his head in understanding.

"Where's the bro in law today." Noah ask his baby sister.

" Thomas and Jacob had some running around to do today. They should be coming home around the time Noey arrives." At the mention of his name the door swings in and Noah Puckerman rushes into the living room.

"Nanna Lizzie is here! Where is she? Where is she?" The teenager see his grandmother and rushes to hug her.

"Aww man I cannot believe you came!"

"Calm down Puck." she laughs. Puck lowers his head in embarrassment from his grandmother using his nickname.

"Sorry Nana. Hi ma. What up Unc?" Noah addresses the other adults in the room.

"Hi everyone." Enters Charice Peterman. She hugs her sister in law and head for her mother in law. Noah steps in front of her and places a kiss onto her forehead.

"No hi Honey to me?" He pouts. She bypasses him laughing and give Elizabeth a hug and kiss.

"Hi mama Lizzie. How was your trip?" She says eyeing her husband. In rushes three kids along with their cousin Jacob.

"Nana!" All scream. Lizzie can only smile and give her family hugs. She misses them so much.

Noelle leaves the front room and places the number she has in her pocket onto the counter and looks at it. She knows she must do this. Not only for her and her son's but for her mother and brother also.

Dwight Evans looks at the unknown local number and answers immediately.

"Hi" Noelle takes a deep breath.

"My name is Noelle and I'm looking for a Dwight Evans." Dwight loses his balance and slumps on the floor. _Noah and Noelle sounds nice _he hears in his head.

"If this is the wrong number, I am so sorry." Dwight gets the last of the conversation.

"No, no this is Dwight Evans. How may I help you?"

"Um, this may sound crazy, but do you know of an Elizabeth Peterman?"

"The name sounds familiar." Dwight says calmly.

"Ok good. She's my mother." A daughter Dwight says quietly and the smile appears she did not get rid of the baby.

"Ok and what can I do for you and your mother. Noelle is it?" Dwight says amazed that he is hearing the voice of his daughter for the first time. It has been 30 plus years since he has heard from Elizabeth and his heart will not stop hammering in his chest. Dear God do not tell me I have lost her without being able to speak to her and confess my love Dwight thinks.

"Well my mother has spoken of you before and." Noelle hesitates. This is the first time she has ever spoken to the man that is her and Noah's father.

" Elizabeth says you are my father. I do not want anything from you, honestly I just want to meet you. Recently my sons and I have moved here with my husband and we feel it's time to introduce them to their grandfather. If you would give me and my family the chance we will be out of your lives before you know it. You do not have to tell them who you are just let us meet you please."

"Name the time and place." Dwight says without hesitation.

"Lima Bean, Tomorrow afternoon. How is Noon?" Noelle says and Dwight agrees instantly.

They both disconnect the lines. Noelle takes a deep breath and smiles. _Our Father._

Dwight hangs up the line and looks at Mary. "I think we can do this. Noelle wants to meet me." She looks at Dwight and nods.

"I'll tell Sam and the kids, they have an older sister."

* * *

Lima Bean Saturday afternoon. The sun is shining and the Puckerman's are entering into the coffee shop.

"Nana I tell you this coffee is to die for." Puck says with his arm around his grandmothers shoulder.

"Really, I've never been a coffee drinker. Why do you think my skin looks so flawless? I stays away from the stuff. Now Sweet Tea, that's a whole nother level, I'm the champ of Sweet Tea." she says laughing. Noelle hears her oldest son chatting up her mother and she nervously twist her hand. Thomas her husband comes to her side and grabs them trying to calm her down. She looks at him with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Your really nervous aren't you. Why? This is something you and Noah have wanted for sometime now." Noelle looks at her oldest brother punching her son Puck in the shoulder and laughs.

"Truth." She whispers. Thomas nods his head.

"No one knows Dwight is coming." Thomas looks at Noelle and slowly looks at Elizabeth.

"Run. Run right now. I'll grab the boys and well move. Just run." She punches him in the shoulder and says.

"Gee thanks for the confidence."

"Puck, go and order everyone drinks and something to snack on. Jacob go help your brother while we finds somewhere to sit."

"Yes Mamm." they say in unison and leave.

Noelle starts to wonder around the area until she see a man sitting with his family.

Dwight notices a family of eight enter and wonder is that them. The Evans clan see the visitors start to walk in their direction and Stacy smiles.

"Oh my daddy, she's freaking gorgeous."

Dwight cannot believe it. His daughter is coming to him and she looks just like the mix of him and Lizzie. Noelle stops in front of their table and offers her hand. The family behind her stop and look at the family of five wondering what Noelle is doing. Before she can say anything Elizabeth steps forward and says, "I don't freaking believe this."

Lizzie. She's here. Elizabeth my sweet Lizzie in Lima, OH. Noelle turns to her mother and says

"Mommy. I'm sorry. I had to meet him." Lizzie narrows her eyes and sees the family Dwight is with and scoffs. The all American family he has always wanted.

"Mom do you know this man." Lizzie looks at Noah and touches his face. Noelle sees the resemblance and so does Dwight.

"Wow, there are two of them Daddy." Stacy says "My brother is HOT!"

She looks at her mom smirking. Noah looks at the 7 year old confused. Lizzie knows she has always showed people respect so she acknowledges Dwight by giving him a quiet hello. She turns to her children.

"Noelle and Noah. Meet Dwight Evans. Your father." There are gasps from the Peterman and Puckerman Clan but no one moves.

"Alright I have Sweet Tea for you Nana since you are not a coffee drinker. There are apple juices for the kids. Me, myself gets down with the Caramel Apple cider. For Unc, I got your favorite. Café Vanilla Espresso, Auntie Charice, Caramel Frappuccino. Mom steamed milk. Boring. And Dad just a regular coffee BLACK" Puck says holding up his fist. He stops as he see his family gathered around a table. Pucks eyebrows lift in confusion. This cannot be good. Sam Evans bigot of black people. Oh no Sam will find out I'm mixed.

"Sam?" Pucks say wondering what is going on. If Sam's racist family said something inappropriate to his family, friendship be damn he was fin to lay this man out.

"Puck what are you doing here? Did you just say Mom?"

"Sure did." Puck points to Noelle and says "Noelle Puckerman meet Sam Evans quarterback of McKinley High." Sam steps to Noelle and instead of grabbing the hand she offers he gives her a big hug and says.

"It's finally nice to meet you."

Sam steps away from Noelle and goes to his older brother.

"Sam Evans, nice to meet you also." He hugs Noah and the family looks with tears in there eyes. Puck has no idea what is going on. Sam comes back to Puck.

"It seems you my friend, are now my nephew. I just recently found out that your mother and uncle are my older brother and sister."

Noah looks at his mother for confirmation. She nods her head and introduces Puck to Dwight. Noah steps to the man he has just found out is his father and clenches his jaw. Dwight notices and holds up his hand.

"Please, I'm not gonna hurt you, I was brought up with respect. I just wanted to see the man that chose money and power over a family. Nice to meet you." Noah offers his hand. Dwight shakes it and Noah leaves to go sit with Lizzie.

Sam looks at his older brother with admiration and smiles. He's going to enjoy this new family. He looks at Stevie and Stacey. They stand up ready to introduce theirselves.

"Hi, I'm Stacy. I'm seven years old and I love to draw. This here is my brother Stevie. He's 12 years old and also loves to draw. We both love singing. Can either of you sing. My gracious you are gorgeous." She says to Noelle and Noah they both laugh and nod their head. "I've never had a little sister before." Noelle whispers.

"It's really nice to meet your. And you my dear are beautiful." Noah says to the little girl. "You're the same age as my daughter." he says. Stacy's eyes light up with glee.

Noelle looks at Stevie and notices his eyes shifting. "Can you talk?" Stevie nods. "12 is that correct?" He nods again.

"The same age as Jacob. you'll like him." She hugs Stevie and he relaxes. "Thank you." Stevie says. He was worried that his new older sibling would not accept them because of the mistakes their father made. Things were starting to look up.

**Elizabeth Peterman- Jill Scott**

**Noah Peterman- Michael Ealy?**

**Charice Peterman- Natalie Desselle**

**Thomas Puckerman- Thomas Calabro**

**Jacob Puckerman- Jacob Artist**

**Pictures of who I chose to be the characters are on my tumblr.**

**Carsonsstorm**

**For some reason the links I post are not showing up :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Characters mentioned**

* * *

The Puckermans', Petermans' and Evans all began to chat learning more about each other. Elizabeth looks around at her family and the man she once loved; all family members are interacting. She wonders where does she fit in. Elizabeth gets the feeling that someone is staring at her and glances over her shoulder. Dwight Evans is slowly wringing his hands while in a deep conversation with who she assumes is his wife. Dwight stands and moves to the table their children are located. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and tries to listen in. She smells the musky, earth wood scent of Dwight's aftershave. _My Gawd _is he trying to ruin my panties. Lizzie wonders. _Stop that this instance Elizabeth. That is a married man you are fantasizing about. _She takes a deeper breath hoping to remove the big bolder on her chest. Nothing is helping and she is noticing that her pits are starting to sweat. Lizzie stands up and heads to the restroom.

Mary notices the awkwardness that Elizabeth must be facing at the moment. It must feel really bad for her to have to witness the man she loves sitting with the woman she was left for. Mary stands to go to the restroom also.

* * *

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. I can do this she silently chants to herself. She freshens up her lipstick and smiles at the youth of her skin. She hears the restroom door opens and in steps Mary Evans. Mary takes a deep breath and begins to move toward the petite full figured female.

"Hi, I'm Mary Evans."

Elizabeth turns around and looks at the hand Mary has extended towards her. She raises a arched eyebrow and answers.

"I know who you are."

Elizabeth turns to gather a paper towel to dry her hands. She then turns back to Mary and in a very lady like manner she replies.

"Elizabeth Peterman."

Mary smiles at the woman and releases the breath she has been holding.

"I know this is a very difficult situtiaion for you to deal with now. I could tell by the way you approached Dwight, It was as if you had no idea he would be here today. It's not very easy to see the man you are in love with, with another woman."

"Were." Elizabeth says.

"Excuse me?" Mary ask looking into Elizabeth's lying eyes.

"You said are in love, and I corrected you by saying were. It's an honest mistake I'm willing to let go. But trust me honey. Your husband is in safe hands. I have not thought about Dwight Evans in over 30 years. He's my past." Elizabeth starts to leave.

"Oh Lizzie cut the bullshit. You and I both know you are in love with Dwight as much as he is in love with you."

"What did you just call me?" Elizabeth asks turning back around to face the lanky blonde.

"Lizzie." Mary states. Elizabeth takes a step back and looks at Mary.

"I know it was Dwight's nickname for you. Listen this may be hard for you to understand, but I know what you are going through. I have spent the last 30 years in denial pretending I was in love with a man who's heart belong to another woman. The night you walked out of Dwight's life, he called me and confessed everything. He told me about your pregnancy and even told me that he was leaving me. I begged Dwight not to leave me because I too had a secret that could not be brought into the light."

Elizabeth looks at Mary as the woman suffers to continue the story.

"The night Dwight called me was the last night I spent with the love of my life Samantha. When he called I was in bed with her and panicked when he said he was leaving me. I knew my family would not accept my lifestyle, so I begged Dwight to please come back to Lima. He told me no and Samantha heard the whole conversation. She had no idea that I had married Dwight behind her back." Mary's eyes start to gloss over and Elizabeth reaches over for some napkins.

"Thanks… Samantha and I got into a huge fight. She demanded that I call him and ask for an annulment. I could not go through that because I was too selfish to explain to Samantha that what we were doing was not right. My family hated me because they had noticed my distance from men. Samantha was furious with me and demands that I tell her where and who Dwight is. I could not and she refuses to stay with me for one last night. Samantha leaves in a rush. As she is headed to her car I chase her." Elizabeth nods trying to get Mary to continue.

" Samantha I call, please let me explain. As Samantha turns around to look at me again. She tells me Mary there will never be one that loves you like I do. She gets into the car and drive off. Not even two seconds later I hear a big crash two blocks down the road. I cannot not move I lay on the floor and cry for the love of my life I just lost. I have no idea what happened to Samantha. I was then institutionalized and Dwight came to my rescue months later. He could not face the woman he was not in love with, he lets me know. Come to find out he spent those months in search of you."

Elizabeth has nothing to say. Dwight searched for her? Of course he could not find her because she had left that town behind with the memories of him. She did not return until years later when she was informed he had moved on with his life.

"Dwight wanted to divorce you? Oh my goodness that is so rude of me. I am so sorry for what you have been through." Elizabeth could not believe she let that question slip through her mouth. Mary laughs but answers yes.

"You know he could tell you his side better than I ever could." Mary states grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading the way out of the restroom.

"He probably could, but I think this huge family reunion is for our kids, not me and him."

* * *

"You're my uncle?" Puck looks at Sam's huge smile plastered on his face.

"Sure is kiddo?" Sam laughs getting the kick out of this.

"Man this is some weird Maury Povich shit going on here."

"I think you mean Jerry Springer Noey. That show has more weird stuff on it than Maury does, and watch your mouth." Noah sits down beside his nephew and new brother.

"So Sam is there anything you would like to tell me. Maybe inform me a little about yourself. Noelle and I have been properly introduced to Stacy and Stevie, Dwight and your mother. Now we just need to get to know you a little better." Noelle joins the men at the table and looks at everyone.

"This is so weird. I've always wanted a baby brother to beat up on but now I'm at that age where it would be crazy since my son and my brother are close to the same age. How old are you Sam?"

"16, old enough to drive, and smoking hot!" Sam high fives Puck across the table. Noelle and Noah both groan at the immaturity coming from both teenagers.

"This is too much shit to take in." Noah mutters under his breath.

"Hey watch your mouth." Puck and Sam both say to the adult. Everyone laughs lightening the mood even more. They hear a bell indicating a new customer arriving in the Lima Bean and look up.

Mercedes enters into the Lima Bean and head to the counter to order her coffee. She hears a voice she has started to dread and fantasize about constantly.

"What up Mercedes!?" She turns to her left and sees the smirk on Sam Evans face. Mercedes rolls her eyes and turns back to look at the front counter. _Lord Jesus, why me? _she wonders. She orders her drink and before she has the chance to pay Sam hands the money to the cashier.

"There is no way I'm allowing you to pay on our first date."

Mercedes side eyes Sam like crazy and moves to fix up her coffee. She takes a sip of the hot beverage and instantly calms down. Sams licks his lips wishing he had the opportunity to become that cup. Getting her fix Mercedes finally greets Sam.

"Hi Sam. How are you?"

"Great."

He answers too cheerful for Mercedes. Sam looks over his shoulder at his new family all staring at him and he smiles. _Sooner or later _he thinks and grabs Mercedes hand.

"Um Sam." Mercedes tries to ask before she is placed in front of a family of different races. She smiles nervously as he nears a white woman and man.

Sam clears his throat as Mary and Dwight look up.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mercedes Jones. Mercedes these are my parents; Mary and Dwight Evans."

"Hi Mercedes. It's nice to meet you." Mary answers and looks at Sam confused.

"Hi." Mercedes mumbles confused as to what is going on.

"So Mercedes is the girl that I'm trying to get to go out with me, she's also the new transfer student and Glee club member." Sam states looking at his father. Mercedes chest starts to constrict as she has realized the words Sam has just spoken to his parents. She narrows her eyes at Sam. Dwight looks on amazed at the conflict between the two teens. He smiles and says.

"It is an honor to finally meet the female that has turned my son's world upside down. I hope you do not find this crazy coming from an old man, but you my darling are gorgeous." Dwight gazes into the sincere brown eyes of the young girl that has captured Sam's heart and looks at Lizzie. This reminds him so much of when Lizzie and himself were so in love. Dwight stands up from the table and heads over to Lizzie.

"It is very important that we talk." Lizzie nods

"I understand, but not here and not today. We will talk on my turns. No more will I wait for you Dwight Evans." Dwight nods and returns to his table. In 30 years since the devastating breakup of him and Lizzie Dwight is able to smile.

"Your parents Sam. Really what are you trying to do to me?!" Sam smiles at the young Diva hyperventilating in front of him. She looks over her right shoulder and notices puck sitting at the table with a gorgeous man of in his early 30s. Sam notices and smiles he once again grabs Mercedes hand and takes her over to his sibling table.

"Puck, Noelle, Noah." Sam addresses them all. Six set of various colored eyes look up at Sam.

"Mercedes!" Puck says smiling.

"What up Hot Mama. Didn't know you knew Sam Evans only thought you met him in Glee Club."

"No nephew." Sam snarls at Puck upset he called Mercedes hot. Mercedes looks at Sam confused.

"What I was trying to do was introduce you to the new addition of the Evans Clan. This is my older brother and sister, Noelle and Noah. And you already know my nephew I see. Noah Puck Puckerman." Mercedes' jaw drops open at Sam confession. She looks to Puck and he shrugs his shoulders.

"What the man speaks is the truth." He says.

"Wait, weren't you like a racist last week." Mercedes says confused as to what is going on. Sam shakes his head and says "it's really a long story. But I would love to tell you over dinner."

**OK**** so this chapter was rushed to me it seems like. I had no idea what I wanted to really talk about so I continued with the families meeting each other and decided to bring Mercedes in. What do you think of Sam introducing her so quickly to his parents? Thank you soo much for the reviews that you guys have been leaving. I never thought I would receive anything. They really mean a lot to me. Excuse any mistakes I try to edit as I go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Characters mentioned, nor the songs performed.**

* * *

"_It's really a long story. But I would love to tell you over dinner." _

"Dinner, um thanks but no thanks. It was nice meeting you all." Mercedes looks at all eyes located on her and turns to leave. Sam panics and goes after Mercedes.

"Really, you're gonna turn me down in front of all my family. That's cruel Mercedes." Sam grabs at his chest as if he is in terrible pain. She laughs and continues to the car. Once safely inside Mercedes starts the car and looks at Sam. He looks devastated so she rolls down her window.

"Sam I don't think your ready for this jelly. If you gonna come at me, best believe you better come correct. I don't play games, let me know how you feel." Mercedes says. She pulls out of the parking space and blows her horn. Sam stands on the curb looking at her car drive off. He feels a presence behind him and turns.

"So, you and Mercedes huh?" Puck ask. Sam smiles and thinks _soon_, _very soon. _

"Hey Puck. I think it's about time we got together with the fellas. I have a desperate need to woo Mercedes."

* * *

_Weeks later._

Classes with Sam have been amazing. He has been the total opposite of what Mercedes first had to deal with when she transferred to McKinley. She notices that he respects her more and offers to carry her books to class. She figures it is apart of the wooing process he must be going through to try to get her attention. Only if Sam knew he had her attention the first time she saw his gorgeous green eyes. Sam continues to ask Mercedes for their lunch date and she kindly turns him down each time. She wonders when, or if he is going to get tired of chasing her but he doesn't. When it is time for glee rehearsals Sam always chooses to sit beside Mercedes. She finds it weird that everyone in the Glee club have somehow hooked up in some sort of way. When Sam told her about the previous relationships of their classmates she kindly told Sam she does not roll that way. He shrugs his shoulder and looks at her stating.

"And that is why I like you. The drama that follows this little club does not affect you. You are your own independent woman and I find that extremely sexy."

Mercedes blushes at Sam's honest words and looks toward Mr. Schue as he tells this weeks assignment. He writes on the board in bold letters. **EMOTIONS & ROMANCE**

"Alright ladies and gentleman. This weeks assignment will focus on you finding a way to express how you feel about someone. Of course since this is Glee club we will do that by singing."

"No shit Einstein." Santana rolls her eyes stating.

"Now you can choose to perform the song as a solo artist, or go all extravaganza and involve your classmates. I want to see how you guys show emotions. That's what the judges are looking for at regional's this year. Emotions and Romance." Sam smiles and looks at Mercedes. He pulls out his phone to text Puck."

**Let the wooing process start immediately. **Puck nods to his uncle and smile. _Mercedes has no idea what she is up for _he thinks.

Mercedes heads into glee club the next day anticipating everyone's performance. Mercedes feels it deep in her stomach Sam is gonna give it his all to show her what he really feels. She is kind of giddy for this performance since she has never heard Sam sing before. As she enters into the room she notices everyone already seated and for some reason the only seat left for her to sit in is directly on the first row middle seat. She looks at Sam grinning in the back. Class starts as Mr. Schue enters and Sam stands immediately.

"Mr. Schue, before you have the opportunity to ask who is willing to go first in today's performances I would like to offer myself. I know you said one factor the judges are looking for is romance." Mr. Schue nods and Sam continues.

"Well this song right her is the best song to practice romance. It is sexy and it will have everyone wishing for more." Before Sam is able to say anything else he jumps down onto the floor and Mercedes hears Puck whisper in her ear.

Get up, get up, get up, get up!

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!

Sam grabs the front of his shirt and lifts it a little exposing a deep tanned v. Mercedes breath catches in her throat and she starts to blush. _Where in the hell did this heat come from_. She wonders.

Oh, baby now let's get down tonight

Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven

I need some lovin'

And baby, I can't hold it much longer

It's getting stronger and stronger

And when I get that feeling

I want sexual healing

Sexual healing, oh baby

_His voice Lord, Jesus, Joseph and Mary his voice is making me wet. This shit is so not fair. _Mercedes thinks. She tries to look over at Artie as he moves his wheel chair to join Puck and Sam.

Makes me feel so fine

Helps to relieve my mind

Sexual healing baby, is good for me

Sexual healing is something that's good for me

Whenever blue teardrops are fallin'

And my emotional stability is leaving me

There is something I can do

I can get on the telephone and call you up baby

And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me

The love you give to me will free me

If you don't know the thing you're dealing

Ohh I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Puck whispers again and Lauren rushes down the steps to go to her man. She starts to grind on him and Puck throws up his hands.

Let's make love tonight

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up

'Cause you do it right

Baby, I got sick this mornin'

A sea was stormin' inside of me

Baby, I think I'm capsizin'

The waves are risin' and risin'

And when I get that feeling

I want sexual healing

Sexual healing is good for me

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush

Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us

Santana is swaying in the back saying "Hot Damn Trouty throwing it on us good." _Trouty_ Mercedes wonders and before she can finish that thought Sam is in front of her. His hips are gyrating and Mercedes can feel herself slowly inching forward in her chair. She feels a hand stop her and looks at Kurt shaking his head. He too is red in the face as Blaine touches his porcelain face.

Sexual healing, baby, it's good for me

Sexual healing is something that's good for me

Well, it's good for me and it's so good to me my baby, ohh

Come take control, just grab a hold

Of my body and mind, soon we'll be making it, honey

I'll be feeling fine,

You're my medicine, open up and let me in

Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate

I can't wait for you to operate

Mercedes is ready to open not only her heart but legs also. This man has her pussy on full inferno right now. The feeling she is getting is definitely in need of a sexual healing. _Is that sweat pouring off my_ head she wonders.

When I get this feeling

I need sexual healing

Oh when I get this feeling

I need sexual healing

I gotta have sexual healing, darling

'Cause I'm all alone

Sexual healing, darling

Till you come back home

Please don't procrastinate

It's not good to masturbate

"Uh Sam." Mr. Schue clears his throat. I think that may be a tad too much for the judges. That was great guys. But we are not willing to have the whole audience start a sex orgy. Please go cool off." Santana fans herself and says.

"Wanky. Me and Britts would totally watch the Orgy."

"Okayyy. That will be the end of today's class. Tomorrow we have performing." Mercedes raises her hand.

"I would love to go tomorrow Mr. Schue." she smiles at Sam and thinks. _Two can play that game._

After school Mercedes stays back and grabs Santana. "I need your help. Is there anyway you can round up the other girls and meet me in the dressing room."

"Sure Wheezy, but what's in it for me?" The feisty Latina ask crossing her arms.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I wants for you and Trouty to stop this bullshit game of cat and mouse and go ahead and fuck each others brains out already." She states without an ounce of remorse. Mercedes bites her lip and nods her head.

"Hence why I'm asking for help."

"Oh shoot why didn't you say so in the first place Aretha." Mercedes shakes her head and walks away.

"Dressing room." She yells.

Mercedes goes through the costumes available in the dressing room as the other ladies start to enter. Mercedes addresses everyone and states.

"We need to get those fuckers back. And I mean ASAP."

Kurt storms into the room pissed off.

"I have no idea what you bitches are up to, but I want in." Mercedes smiles at the Diva and nods her head. She informs everyone what they need to do and they start to prep for tomorrow's performance.

* * *

_Glee club the next day._

Sam enters into the room with a confused look on his face. The room is completely empty of all females and he wonders what is going on. Mr. Schue enters and looks at the bare room full of guys.

"Where are the girls?" Everyone shrugs confused also. Kurt enters into the room in a form fitting solid black dress shirt with leopard wrist cuffs and leopard collar. Blaine blows a whistle and Kurt blushes.

"Gentlemen. It is my honor to introduce to you, this fantabulous group of phenomenal women that are about to blow your breath away. Ladies" Nothing happens until the guys all hear the harmonies of _shoo_. The ladies enter into the room and all boys mouth drop open. Sam puts his hands on his head and grabs his hair. They all look extremely gorgeous but Mercedes is the only one his eyes see. They stand side by side facing the opposite way still harmonizing until the music starts. The red dress Mercedes has on is form fitting and stops to the floor. The girls start to slowly move their shoulders in sync. Up and down sexily Sam continues to stare. Mercedes looks over her shoulder and gives him a wink. He slowly reaches in his pocket to remove his phone and press record. Mercedes smirks. The girls start stepping forward slowly moving their hips in a seductive manner and Sam gets the chance to see the full outfit. Sam looks closer. _My God is that a bra! A leopard bra; _he sees peeking out the top of her dress. On her hand she's wearing black satin gloves with a diamond wristlet. He can only imagine what those babies would feel like running down his abs. Sam starts to stand but Puck stops him and continues to look forward hypnotized. Sammy Jr. decides this is the exact moment to show, and Sam cannot blame him.

(shoo)

_Mercedes _

Many say

That I'm too young

(To let you know just where I'm coming from.)

But you will see

It's just a matter of time

My love surely make you mine

She sings looking directly at Sam running her hands over her breast. She is doing moves Sam eyes cannot fully accept at the moment and his heart is starting to beat extremely too fast. All girls run to her and they turn to the side thrusting there hips forward. Puck shouts YES!

Well, i'm

Livin' in a world of ghetto life

Everyone is so uptight

Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man

I like the way we carry on

His love will send me on and on

With my man

The girls continue to step around Mercedes still seductively swaying their hips. Sam can only just stare at all the curves the dress is showing on Mercedes body. They surround her and all drop and touch the floor in a seductive way.

People out there can understand

I'm givin him somethin he can feel

To let him know this love is real

This love is real

She points to herself and swings her hips left to right eyeing Sam seductively. He nods at her slowly. _Drool. Am I drooling? _He leans forward wanting more. Just a touch from those satin gloves. Artie is on the first row fanning himself.

So much joy for us it seems

So much hope for material things

Are they only in my dreams?

(hey, oh yeah)

And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you

To let you know that real dreams do come true.

You tell me 'what does it mean'.

Livin' in a world of ghetto life

Everyone is so uptight

Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man

Baby, I like the way we carry on

His love will send me on and on, with my man

The girls start to move forward at a fast pace. They remove one of the gloves from each of their hands and starts to dance with the gloves. Mercedes runs it over her glorious breast and at that moment he starts to hate that glove with a passion. She tosses the glove on the floor and seductively reaches down to grasp it again. She looks at him dead in the eye and pulls the glove back onto her hand.

People out there can understand that

I'm giving him something he can feel

To let him know this love is real

Giving him something he can feel

To let him know this love is real

This love is real

Giving him something he can feel

Giving him something he can feel

Giving him something he can feel

Giving him something he can feel

Giving him something he can feel

The girls step forward and turn to the side facing all boys in the room. They place their hands on their hips and pat their sides and touch their asses. Sam loses all control at the end and goes to Mercedes.

"Tomorrow my house this game ends now." Mercedes looks at Sam and smirks.

"I knew you would see it my way." she places a gentle kiss on his lips and all girls exit the room swinging their hips.

"FUCK I FORGOT TO GIVE HER MY ADDRESS!" Sam yells.

* * *

**Wow. What am I doing lol. I too wonder at times. So what did you guys think? I must say the reviews everyone leave are what makes me continue to write chapters daily for this story. I never thought anyone would like the story let alone review. You all rock thank you so much.**

**Check out the video; I'm sure you can envision the girls doing this song justice better than I tried to describe it.**

** watch?v=y2RKb1R7jM0**

**Kurt's shirt: The link can be found on my tumblr. For some reason I cannot get it to post on here :(**

**Songs Performed.**

**Marvin Gaye Sexual Healing.**

**En Vogue Giving Him Something He Can Feel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some girls or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

_FUCK I FORGOT TO GIVE HER MY ADDRESS!_

"Sam sweetie calm down." Kurt removes a note from his pocket and hands it

to Sam. Sam looks down to see a address written in Mercedes neat hand

writing. He catches his breath and returns to his seat. As Sam is

looking around the room he notices his classmates all flustered from

the girls performance. He pulls out his phone and presses play. Thank

God its the weekend.

* * *

_Jones Residence_

Mercedes loves Saturday mornings, it's usually the day her and her

parents go on a mini vacation to get away from their busy work

schedule. Mercedes who usually goes decided to stay home this weekend

for a reason. She starts to smile thinking about Sam. She remembers the note Kurt was suppose to give to Sam. On said note she specifically asked Sam to stop by her house around noon. Mercedes decides to check the clocks time located on her desk and smiles as she hears the bell ring down stairs. _Just in time_. She lays back on her bed and starts to giggle.

Mr. Jones opens the door and is greeted by a big lipped teen on his front

doorstep. Sam's breath catches in his throat and he squeaks out a barley audible greeting.

"Hi. I'm, I'm Mercedes Jones looking for Sam Evans." Sam extends his sweaty palm and Mr. Jones looks at Sam.

"You want to try that again son." Sam nods his head and introduces his self again. As he opens his mouth a short female comes to the door asking who's there. Michael Jones turns around to speak.

"It seems there is another Mercedes dear that lives in the neighborhood, except this one is about 6'1, blonde and has humongous lips" . He crosses his arms over his chest as his wife laughs and pushes him out the way.

"Hi you must be Sam, Mercedes has told us so much about you. Please come in and excuse my not so hilarious husband." Tracy Jones says leading Sam into the family room. Once inside Sam turns to Tracy and gives her a big hug.

"It's such an honor to meet you. I had no idea it would have been this soon but words cannot express how wonderful it is to meet the parents of Mercedes. You both are beautiful and it was only fitting that you produced a beautiful daughter." Tracy grabs at Sam's cheeks.

"My, my aren't you a charmer. Mercedes dear Sam is here." Mercedes exits out of her room looking so magnificent. Sam is able to see Mercedes in the comfort of his home and words are not able to form at how beautiful she looks. The Ohio state workout shirt she is wearing must be a hand-me down from her father or sibling and Mercedes is rocking that with black leggings and comfortable fuzzy socks. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a bun and Sam thinks she looks like a peaceful goddess. She gives her parents a hug wishing them well on their trip and Sam lifts his eyebrows. _They are leaving _he wonders.

"Alright Mercedes you know the rules and where everything is located. We are trusting you and Sam to be responsible adults." Mercedes nods her head at her parents and bites her bottom lip. Sam looks at her knowing she is up to something sneaky. Mr. Jones turns to Sam and extends his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Sam. Do not make me regret leaving you here with my baby girl." With that he walks off with Mrs. Jones right behind him.

Mercedes walks up to Sam and gives him a peck on the cheek. "It's great you found the place. Did you have any trouble?" Sam shakes his head no and follows Mercedes into the family room where a big screen TV is located with tons of movies to choose from. " I figured we could spend sometime to get to know each other better." She sits on the couch and pats the cushion beside her. Sam hurries to sit down. He nods his head and mentions he thinks that is a great idea. Mercedes turns on the TV and Sam looks forward. He cannot help himself what is playing on the screen is not what he is interested in now.

"Your parents. Why did they leave?"

"Every weekend my family and I go out of town as a mini vacation. Both my parents are doctors that own their own practice. With all the stress they deal with during the week, they made a promise to always be around on the weekend for my brother and I. This week I decided to stay back and work on things that have been bothering me at school." Sam nods his head in understanding and turns back to the TV. Mercedes is getting fed up with the distance the two have between them and moves closer to Sam. He looks at her and smile. _Sam you can do this. Just slowly breath in and out. _

_What am I doing throwing myself at him? Could I possibly become anymore of a tramp? _Fed up with over analyzing everything, Sam snuggles up to Mercedes and inhales her fragrance.

"You always smell so delicious. What is that your wearing?"

"It's a mixture of my favorite scents."

"Do you make them on your own?" Mercedes nods her head yes as she feels Sam's lips close to her neck. He inhales deeply. "My God you make me want to bottle the stuff for myself." He says gripping her shirt. "May I kiss you?" Mercedes nods her head slowly. She has been anticipating this very moment for months now. Sam stares into her beautiful brown eyes and slowly moves toward her. He licks the top of her Cupid bow and smiles. _Cherry, _he is starting to love that taste more and more. Mercedes makes a sweet sigh and Sam starts to lose all control and patience he came over her house with. He starts to moan and moves in for the whole treat. _What is this spell this angel has cast on me_ Sam wonders. He has the urge to stop but cannot. He starts to bite her bottom lip hoping to maintain the animal in him. He feels Mercedes pushing at his chest but he still cannot stop. Finally Mercedes gives Sam a big shove. He looks at her shocked.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? I'm so sorry." he apologizes.

"No, no." Mercedes says out of breath. "I can't hold my breath that long. How do you breath and kiss?" Sam burst out laughing holding his chest.

He flexes his nostrils.

"I breath through the nose. You've never kissed anyone have you."

Mercedes lowers her head in embarrassment and replies

"Yes of course I've kissed before, just not for long period of times."

Sam smiles and moves toward her. "Today is the day you will become a Pro just for me. He gently lifts her chin and gives her the sweetest peck."

Mercedes looks at Sam's swollen lips and smile.

"Let's move this up to my room." Sam nods his head and lifts Mercedes. She screams but he looks into her eyes and she calms down.

"Up the stairs. Third door on the right."

Sam rushes up the flight of stairs and enters into Mercedes room. He see's the focal point of the room which is her gigantic queen size bed. He slowly moves towards it and lays Mercedes down gently. She crawls back toward the head board and Sam follows with a predatory look in his eyes.

Mercedes opens her legs and Sam eases in between the cushion of her wonderful thighs. Sam feels Mercedes hands go to his golden locks and he moans. Sam starts to kiss Mercedes in a hunger like manner and she starts to get turned on even more. He reaches down to rub her hardening nipples and moan out his approval. Sam needs to see her so he stops the kissing and sits back on his knees. Mercedes eyes Sam warily until he reaches for her shirt. She stops him immediately and Sam gives her the evil eye. She removes her hands and takes a deep breath.

"Please do not judge me. I am nowhere near perfect. My body has scars." Sam has no idea what Mercedes is talking bout and he lifts the shirt. To Sam's delight Mercedes has no bra on and he is seeing a beautiful the most beautiful image for the first time. Her brown skin glows and her breast moves up and down. He see's the stretch marks and traces some.

"You darling, are gorgeous." Mercedes lifts her hands to cover her breast. Sam gently removes her hands and continues to stare at her until he has the urge to taste her. He lowers his head and moves to her right nipple. Once he feels the right start to harden he takes his hand and starts to roll the other nipple between his fingers. He feels Mercedes start to lift of the bed. Sam uses this opportunity to remove the leggings Mercedes is wearing. Mercedes knows there is no going back when Sam removes her leggings and she does not want to stop. To Sam's surprise Mercedes has on no panties also. This really must be his lucky day. He smells the sweet fragrance of coco butter, honey, and cherry almonds. He looks at Mercedes eyes closed and decides to move towards her clit. Mercedes feels Sam shift and opens her eyes. Right when she connects to his green orbs she see Sam smile and feels the first contact of his warm stiff tongue touch her sensitive bundle of nerves. Mercedes screams and grips the purple pillows surrounding her. Sam smiles as he gets the first taste of Mercedes essence. He moans loudly needing more. He slowly moves to the pink opening and sticks his tongue in. He feels Mercedes clench around his tongue and he grabs a handful of her luscious thighs. Sam feels like he is in heaven at the moment. Never has he ate anything so delicious. He hears Mercedes whispering his name and starts to hum on her clit. Mercedes loses all sense and screams coating Sam and her sheets with her sweet essence. Sam smiles and returns to kissing her. He moves his lips back to her neck while fumbling with the zipper of his pants. Once removed he feels in his pocket for a condom and applies the condom to the bulging head of his cock. He looks into the eyes of the girl he is falling for and feels the need to make sure this is the right thing to do. Before he can ask Mercedes looks at Sam and whispers.

"I'm ready." Sam grips his cock again and slowly pushes it inside of Mercedes dripping pussy. He grips the bed post. Too hot, too tight, too wet. Sam looks down and see's Mercedes gripping the covers.

"Oh no baby I'm so sorry. I'll pull out this instance."

"Don't you dare. Please I'll be alright." Sam does not want to move he see's the pain she is in. He struggles not to come to soon as he feels Mercedes start to move under him. Sam closes his eyes as he cannot believe the wonderful feeling he has at the moment. As Sam start to move deeper and deeper inside of Mercedes she wraps her thighs around his waist. This new position opens her up even more and he feels her walls clenching around his cock. Sam needs to think of something before he blows his load too quick. He lowers his head to kiss Mercedes and she pushes her tongue inside his mouth. Mercedes cannot believe what she is feeling at the moment. So many sensations her body cannot comprehend all at once. She feels Sam move his hand between their bodies and start to play with her clit again. He starts to rub her continuously and Mercedes screams as she feels her walls start to tremble.

"Oh my God. Something is happening Sam. Oh, Sam it feels so good. Don't stop."

" I could not stop even if I tried baby." Sam continues to move inside of her sweet pussy and loves the way Mercedes moves with him. Sam knows they both are nearing their climax. His first and Mercedes' third. He bites her shoulder and she lets out a final scream. Sam feels her clenching around him in a death grip and comes filling the condom. He hates the barrier between them but knows they are not ready for the repercussions.

"Wow!" Mercedes says feeling Sam slump on her. He nods his head and moves off of her. He kisses her sweetly on the lips and slowly moves out of the welcoming of her body heat. Mercedes lays on the bed not moving, just smiling. _White boy has moves._

Sam returns after disposing of the condom and snuggles with Mercedes. He is in deep thought until he feels Mercedes shakes him.

"What made you give me your virginity?" She moves her shoulders and easily says "Love." Sam looks at Mercedes and gives the biggest smile he can muster.

"I Love You too." He kisses her and moves in between her legs.

"Time for round two." Both say as they start to kiss each other.

* * *

**Oh my gawwwd. I did it. I attempted to write smut and my gracious was it HARD. I still cannot believe I called myself having them do the nasty so soon. Even though it seems like they have not known each other long, in my mind months have passed by and they know each other well. Thank you so much for all reviews I have received and I pray you all will continue to give me more. Thank you so much.**

**Mercedes Parents**

**Dr. Michael Jones- Idris Elba**

**Dr. Tracy Jones- Yvette Nicole Brown**

**Both pictures are located on my tumblr.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters mentioned, or songs performed.**

* * *

"Wow have I told you how freaking amazing you are." Mercedes laughs as Sam props up the pillows for them to rest on. She cannot believe what has happened and she does not regret a single thing. She looks at Sam.

"You sure have, but a girl will never get tired of hearing those words from the man she is falling in love with."

"Ah, ah, ah. The man she has fallen in love with." Sam says leaning in for another kiss. Mercedes moans.

"Sam stop. If we keep going at it like rabbits we will never make it out of this bed. Not to mention it is 6:00 in the afternoon. My parents have probably called numerous times." Sam smiles. "I'm sure they have. But you could not hear a thing with you screaming the way you have." She slaps his bare chest and rises heading to her bathroom. Sam lets a whistle and Mercedes twirls around for him. She has no idea where she has gotten the confidence or swagger but she is loving it. Sam jumps of the bed grabbing a condom and scoops Mercedes up, carrying her into the bathroom. He sits her on the bathroom counter and moves in between her thighs. Mercedes feels the head of Sam's cock slowly penetrating her entrance. She had no idea her body would be able to accept the size of Sam's cock without being sore. He feels her juices starting to coat his tip and he slowly penetrates her.

"Wow that feels really good. Do you like that sweetie."

"Mmhm. Yes, oh yes Sam." He starts to suck on her neck and he feels Mercedes wet pussy start to suck him in. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself to do the right thing. He gives her a quick kiss and reaches for the condom. Mercedes still in a daze watches his actions. She knows they are not ready for unprotected sex. Sam opens the condom but Mercedes takes the condom and sits it back on the counter. She quickly hops off the counter and drops to the carpeted vanity area. Sam's looks down at his princess kneeling before him and his breath catches as she gently grabs the crown of his bulging cock. She looks at the pink mushroom tip and see pre-cum start to form. Mercedes takes the tip of her tongue and lips the drip. Sam grabs the counter tops and curses.

"What? Have I done something wrong."

" No sweet heart, I'm just controlling myself."

"Really, do you like it when I do this." She blows on the tip and Sam's legs start to tremble.

"Yes." He strains out.

"Ooo, How about this." She drags the tip of her tongue to a sensitive part under the crown of his mushroom cock.

"GOD YES." Sam says leaning forward. Mercedes smiles and takes the tip of her tongue, and she heads to the base of his penis and back to the crown. Sam has no idea how he is still standing. She uses her other hand to cup his balls and slowly in a torturing way comes back to the tip. Mercedes forms her mouth into a O and slowly puts the head of Sam's cock into her mouth. The heat from her mouth makes Sam yell. _This is heaven_. He looks down into her brown eyes as she stares back at him and winks. She brings the hand she is using to cup the balls and puts it along with another hand on his cock. She starts to twist her hands counter clock wise while sucking his cock. Sam lets go of the counter to reach for Mercedes hair. He grabs the hair tie in her hair and yanks it lose. Mercedes moans loudly and he grabs a handful of her soft curls and curse gently. _She is gonna kill me_. Before Sam has the chance to cum she lets go of his dick with a loud POP. He calmly comes back to his senses and opens his eyes. Mercedes grins at him and reaches for the condom.

"Not so soon." She says and slowly places the condom on Sam. He nods his head and helps Mercedes to her feet. He places her back onto the counter and reaches to feel her honey pot. He slowly inserts a finger into the tight cavern and smiles. "There is no need to test me. I know I'm ready."

"Can I taste you again?" He asks eager to drink from her nectar. She nods her head no.

"I need to be filled by you right now." Sam nods his head in understanding and grabs Mercedes. He lifts Mercedes and walks into her shower stall. There she turns on the water and lets the stream hit her on her swollen breast. Sam comes behind Mercedes and grabs the body wash she uses. He squirts a good amount onto the loofa and lathers until suds form. He kisses her neck as he starts to slowly wash her sore breast. Mercedes lays her head back and enjoys the mini massage. She feels Sam's cock at the crack of her ass so she grinds. He grabs her nipples and start to twirl them. She turns around to face Sam and he picks Mercedes up. Mercedes wraps her legs around his tight waist and kisses Sam. A soft sexy sound escapes both of their lips. Mercedes parts her lips for Sam and he inserts his tongue. They kiss each other with a hunger for desire once again. He eases her onto the wall and continues kissing the sweetest lips he has ever tasted. Sam grabs his cock and slowly pushes inside of Mercedes. The tightness of her pussy is welcoming him home once again. He has to struggle not to come immediately. He slides the palms of his hands over her amazing ass and slowly start to pump inside of her. Mercedes struggles to hold onto the pending orgasm. She bites Sam neck and feels herself start to clench around his cock. Sam wants this to last so he stops kissing Mercedes.

"Baby look at me. I want you to know that in this moment you are the only one for me. I have never felt this way for anyone at all." He continues to fuck her with slow, deep strokes. Mercedes nods her head and throws back her head in pleasure.

"When the time is right. You will become the one and only Mrs. Sam Evans." With those words they both explode, shaking tremendously and Sam loses his balance. He slowly lets them both down onto the tiled shower. He fears the moment to pull out. They both are terrified that they will destroy the connection they have. She looks at Sam knowing what he is thinking.

"It would be my honor to marry you. You are absolutely amazing, and I must say you have amazing taste in women." He laughs and they both stand up ready to really shower.

Sam and Mercedes head down stairs to start preparing dinner. Sam comes behind Mercedes and snuggles her neck. She cannot control the giggles so she turns around and kisses his plump lips.

"Is there something you need. Your messing up me preparing dinner."

"No there is not anything I need, I wanted to snuggle with you and tell you, your gorgeous."

"Thanks Sweetie. Have you talked to your parents to let them know where you are?"

I sure did. My father and mother both have things they are doing. Stevie and Stacy have gone over to my mothers parents.

"How has everything gone after the meeting of your new siblings? I still cannot get over Puck being your nephew." Sam laughs. "Everything is great believe it or not. My mother and father have sat down and had the chance to talk to Elizabeth. It seems both Elizabeth and my father are still deeply in love. It's going to take a lot for him to break the walls she has built around her heart. But he wants to do everything the right way. He wants to marry Elizabeth but with his father's consent." Mercedes gasp.

"Oh no Sam, that means your parents are getting."

"A Divorce. Yep."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't be. My parents were forced into a marriage neither of them wanted. Me and my siblings had no idea that my parents have never slept with each other. We are all test tube babies." Sam laughs. Mercedes looks at Sam with tears in her eyes. She moves into the arms of the man she loves.

"That must have been a lot to take in." "Nah not really. It's understood. My mother is into girls so she had no desire to sleep with my father. He was so heart broken over Elizabeth that he refused to touch my mother. They have suffered 30 years, it's time for them to let go." Mercedes nods her head in understanding.

"So what is your Dad going to do about his father?" Sam looks at Mercedes and smiles.

"We my dear, are going to sing." She smiles at him and gives him the biggest kiss ever. They continue making dinner and sit at the table as a family.

* * *

"Dwight are you sure you want to do this." Lizzie says trying to stop the male from entering into the house she has not seen for 30 plus years. He looks at her and see's Mary nodding her head.

"Elizabeth it's the right thing to do." Mary says grabbing her friends hand.

"Why must we confront the old man about his demons. You have had the chance to meet Noah and Noelle. He wants no part of their life. I've tried." Elizabeth says. She cannot stand the emotions wrecking her body. They hear a screen door open and out steps Seth Evans.

"Well, well what do we have here." Elizabeth lets go of Dwight's hand and looks at Seth Evans. He has not change one bit. Dwight steps up to his father and gives the man a hug. Seth draws back and looks at Dwight surprised.

"I know I said I would not come here but it is very important. Sam, Sam is hurt and he needs you to come immediately." Dwight looks at Mary and she starts crying uncontrollably. He smiles on the inside. _Just like we practiced_. Elizabeth looks at both confused and angry. _They planned this. _Seth looks at Elizabeth then back at Dwight he nods his head and returns to the house.

"I'll be ready in 10."

**Mission Accomplished**

* * *

"Hi, this is Mercedes Jones, I'm trying to get in touch with a Samantha Tibideaux."

"This is Samantha Tibideaux how may I help you."

"Oh thank goodness. I calling in regards to the Glee Club benefit held at McKinley. We are calling around trying to fill in seats. Tickets usually cost $25.00 and the proceeds go to Lima General Hospital for patients involved in automobile accidents." Mercedes looks at Sam eyes opened wide. She had no idea what to say she is lying horribly.

" Now Mrs. Tibideaux"

"It's Ms."

"I'm so sorry for that Ms. We are offering you this ticket for free. Would you be interested in attending the show at no cost. You mother informed us that you had once had a horrible automobile accident and enjoyed attending choir shows."

"My mother?"

" Yes Carmen Tibideaux , Dean of Vocal Performance for NYADA,"

"Oh yes, mother is always raving about my singing. I would love to attend."

**Mission Accomplished.**

* * *

The kids are nervous. They have been putting this performance together for ages it has felt like. Sam knows everything is in the lords hand now. His grandfather is suppose to arrive at the school soon expecting to see his grandson hurt. Samantha Tibideaux, his mothers lost lover is also coming. Will this performance change things that has happened over the years and make things better. Sam has no idea. He feels Mercedes press up against him and he looks down. "I could not have done this without you. All of you." He looks at his group of friends. Puck walks up to his uncle.

"It is what needs to be done. We are tired of our loved ones suffering. Hopefully this will push them in the right direction."

Dwight enters into McKinley auditorium and heads to the front row. He grabs Elizabeth's hand and guides her also. Seth looks on and narrows his eyes. He leans into Mary.

"What is going on?" She shrugs her shoulder and follows them. The auditorium starts to fill and they all takes their seats. Samantha enters and finds a seat in the back. She looks around the auditorium and remembers when she once visited the school and fell in love. Noah and Noelle make their way down to the front seats and join their family. Stevie and Stacy happy to see their sibling squeal with glee. Seth who is confused eyes the exchanges. Before he is able to voice his opinion Sam steps out onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We welcome you all here today to bring awareness to the discrimination's that we, as a group of multicultural friends are faced with. I grew up not accepting a particular race because I was raised to think I was better than them. That however is not true. Nothing makes me, you, we, or us better than any race. We are all human beings. This performance the Glee club has put together will try to bring awareness to discrimination against race, religions, and sexuality. Hating something you have no control over is not right.

"Sam is on stage fine? What is going on." Seth Whispers. Mary shushes Seth and continues watching. Without further ado. MCKINLEY HIGH GLEE CLUB.

Puck exit's the stage and Noelle claps. He blushes as the music starts.

**Finn:**

What's going on?

**Mike:**

Tell me

**Finn:**

People dying

Mike:

Yeah

Finn:

People crying

**Mike:**

Uh-huh

**Finn:**

Lord, help us

**Mike:**

Come on

**Kurt:**

Mother, mother

There's too many of you crying

**Quinn:**

Oh, brother, brother, brother

There's far too many of you dying

**Mike:**

That's right

**Blaine:**

You know we've got to find a way

to bring some lovin' here today

**Mercedes:**

Oh my father, father

We don't need to escalate

**Sam:**

You see war is not the answer

**Mercedes & Sam:**

For only love can conquer hate

**Santana:**

You know we've got to find a way

to bring some lovin' here today

**Tina:**

Barricades can't block our way

**Brittany:**

Don't punish me with brutality

**Mercedes, Santana & Brittany:**

Talk to me, so you can see

**Mercedes, Santana & Brittany:**

Oh, what's going on?

What's going on?

What's going on?

Yeah, what's going on?

What's going on?

**Artie:**

What's going on in a world filled with pain?

Where's the love for which we pray?

What's going on

when our children can't play,

homeless can't eat?

There's gotta be a better way

What's going on

when we politically blind,

can't see the signs of endangered times?

What's going on?

**Mercedes:**

Oh, oh, tell me

what's goin' on in the world today?

I'd rather be dead than turn my head away

We got a first world vision too

comfy to lift our hands in the air

and cry for a switch

**Mike:**

Father, father

**Finn:**

Father, help us, come on

**Blaine:**

Everybody thinks we're wrong

**Santana:**

Oh, but who are they to judge us?

Together, we can all be strong

**Finn:**

United we stand, divided we fall

**Rachel:**

You know we've got to find a way ...

**Finn:**

... to bring some understanding here today

**Kurt:**

Barricades can't block our way

**Rachel:**

Don't punish me with brutality

Artie & Mercedes:

Baby, talk to me

so you can see, yeah

what's going on

What's going on?

Hey, what's going on?

Somebody tell me what's going on

I'll tell you what's going on

**Mike:**

What's going on 'cross the seas?

Every minute a child dies by this disease

In record numbers, indeed

Got mommas crying out, please

my baby, hold on

My child ain't done nothing wrong

Still I want to holler,

ask them why they don't bother

Oh no, oh no

Make me turn to my father

and ask him why they all got a trapped soul

**Sam:**

I can feel what was bothering Marvin,

why his words forever remain

Dealing with these modern day problems

cause of ignorance surrounding me and my constituents

Too many infected

Too many lives diminishing

Nobody safe, Protestants, Jews, Blacks and Whites, Latinos

and Asians

Pray together

Less fight

We better unite

As genocide and chemical war

And the rich and the poor

know that God delivers a cure

**Mercedes:**

It's a shame our reality is devastating

People praying for a cure,

dying while they're waiting

Ask the Lord for the comfort and the strength to face it

All the kids with dreams

won't get the chance to chase it

Makes me sad

Think about the lives they would've had

Think about the orphan babies got no moms and dads

How can we sit back and not try to make it right?

We gotta come together

We gotta fight for life

**Artie:**

Somebody tell me what's going on

(What's going on?)

We got human beings using humans for a bomb

But everybody wanna live

Don't nobody really wanna die

You feeling me, right?

(right)

I can't be watching people die

(Die)

and watching people cry

Let me break it down for a minute

If there's enough room here for you and for me

there's plenty of room for some humanity

All artists, at various times:

Somebody tell me what's going on

What's going on

The audience goes wild with applause.

"Change Your Life"

Puck jumps of the stage and head to his family on the front row. He steps to his grandmother and reaches for her. "This woman right here has gone through so much in her life. I dedicate this to her and my family."

**Puck:**

She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor

Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"

He can only imagine what Elizabeth had to go through growing up and raising his mother and uncle on her own. She lost all happiness when she lost the love of her life. She continued on to bring happiness she did not receive into her kids and family lives.

**Mercedes:**

No-oh-oh

Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?

Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?

You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh

You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

She walks up to Elizabeth and faces her. The stories she has been told about this amazing woman makes her sing powerfully. Seth looks on admiring the duo. He knows he's the reason Elizabeth had to go through that pain along. Dwight grabs her hand and kisses it.

**New Directions:**

Change, change your life, take it all

They point to Seth and he looks at Sam. This is a set up he repeats.

We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all

Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)

You're gonna use it to become what you've always known

(Become what you've always known)

Puck steps to his great grandfather and looks at the man for the first time. Seth eyes Puck with curiosity admiring his confidence.

**Puck:**

His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name

Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain

No, no, no

**Sam:**

They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size

But they will never get to the heart you hold inside

Mm, mm, mm

**Mercedes & Sam:**

You're not the only one so let them criticize

You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

Sam sings this verse for his mother and the pain she has dealt with also. Her parents looks on to the confrontation from the row behind. Mary starts to cry remembering Samantha. Her mother grabs her shoulders and rocks her daughter.

**New Directions:**

Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)

We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)

Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)

You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)

Change, change your life, take it all

(Change your life and take it all)

Change, change your life, take it all

(Change your life and take it all)

**Rachel:**

You got a right to show the world

Something never seen

We wanna hear you scream it out

You're not alone

**Mercedes:**

Oh, whoa

Oh, yeah

Seth loses the ability to breath. The signs are all here. He needs to change but it will take dedication and love from family members.

**New Directions:**

Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)

We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)

Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all)

You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)

Seth stands clapping amazed at what the kids have done. He has witnessed the unimaginable. They all leave the stage and the lights return on.

Samantha is amazed at the work these kids have done. She must meet the female she has spoken to on the phone. She exit's the auditorium and follows a certain group into a classroom where she hears the kids talking. she enters into the choir room and hears a scream.

* * *

Mary cannot believe it. There is no way that is Samantha Tibideaux. She moves toward the dark skinned female and reaches for her face. Samantha backs up confused to what she is witnessing now.

"Mary?" Mary nods her head and touches the short locks Samantha is now wearing.

"Sammy, your alive?" She breaks down crying and Sam rushes to his mother side.

"Surprise!" Mary looks at Sam and laughs uncontrollably. He lifts Mary off the floor and she faces the woman she has not seen in ages.

"You look amazing Sammy."

"You do too. Why are you here."

"Oh where are my manners. I'm here for my son and his girlfriends class performance." She waves her hand for Mercedes to come over.

"Sam and Mercedes, I would like for you to meet Samantha. Samantha this is Samuel."

Sam smiles at the beautiful female. "I assume I'm named after you. The love of her life." He smiles at Samantha's surprised look. Samantha turns to Mercedes.

"This was planned wasn't it." Mercedes blushes and mouths sorry.

Mary grabs Samantha's face and places the biggest kiss on her lips.

"We have so much catching up to do. First let me introduce you to my parents and my two youngest children." Sam looks as his mothers walks away with the love of her life. He turns to Mercedes and places a kiss on her forehead. Sam feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to meet his grandfather Seth Evans. He grabs Mercedes hands and looks his grandfather in the eyes.

"Pawpaw, I would like you to meet my girlfriend and the love of my life. Mercedes Jones." Seth looks at the hand Mercedes extends and looks back at Sam. He see's the same light that he once saw shine in his son's eyes. He pushes Mercedes hand out of the way and hears her gasp. He steps to her and looks at the angelic brown face. He bends down and scoop Mercedes into his arms and squeezes her.

"It's definitely an honor to meet the woman that has swept my grandson off his feet." Sam claps with joy.

Michael and Tracy Jones approach the men and introduces their selves. Seth greets everyone with respect and admires her parents. Out the corner of their eyes they see Dwight approach Elizabeth who is talking with Stacy and Stevie. He turns her around and drops to his knee. No one knows what he is saying except Stacy and Stevie. When they hear a big **YES** everyone claps. Sam looks to the love of his life and knows everything for his family is suddenly alright.

* * *

**Wow I had no idea trying to write a story would be so hard. I had no choice but to try to complete this story since school will be starting soon and it was starting to get hard to finish chapters. If this felt rushed I am so sorry. I hope I ended everything on a good note. To bring questions some may wonder. Dwight and Elizabeth finally are able to get married with Seth's consent. Sam is the best man. Yay! Mary and Samantha who survived her car crash, are happily married and together also. Stevie and Stacy visit both families daily and they share custody of them. Sam and Mercedes graduate to become successful in whatever they dream lol. They are looking to get married and start a family of their own. Puck is still with Lauren Zizes. And all glee couples are happy together also. I would like to personally thank each and everyone of you that has had the time to read and review my first story. You guys are absolutely amazing.**

**Samantha Tibideaux- Nia Long**

**Pictures on tumblr.**

**Songs used- **

**MTV all star celebrities-What's going on.**

**Little Mix- Change your life.**


End file.
